Billion Dollar Desires
by CynCyrWrightings
Summary: Soo, this is where those missing scenes from the other stories will appearn ;) mostly sticking to the Billion Dollar Series hence the title but hopefully you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them!
1. Shane and AJ Their Heart's Desire

"You sure you want to do this?" A.J. looked down at the man beneath him. A frown curved his lips down at Shane's sudden request. "It's not like I have a problem..."

Shane cut him off with a kiss, smiling at the soft sound he made. "Honey, listen to me. This isn't something I just decided on. I've been thinking about it. Ever since..." Shane broke off, face heating at the memory. Looking up at the grinning man above him, Shane chuckled. "I'm curious?"

"Curious my ass." A.J. said with a soft huff, jerking in surprise at the feel of Shane's hand squeezing his ass. "Shane..."

"It's such a nice ass honey." Shane grinned. Taking a deep breath, he watched as A.J. studied him. "If you're not comfortable..."

"No, christ, that's not it! I just...I-it's a little hard to think right now after what you asked me."

Shane chuckled as he shifted on the bed. "Ok so you want to just not sure what to do?"

"Well, yeah, I don't even know what brought this on? Why would you ask me to do this?" A.J. moved over Shane, straddling his hips. "You've never said anything before and I guess I'm just wondering, that's all." A.J. watched as Shane turned a light red. "Shane, are you sure you want to do this?"

Shane nodded, excitement racing alone his nerves. "Ever since you touched me...last time...I can't..." Shane broke off as Allen shifted on his lap, his hips pressing down with the action. Forcing back the shudder that threatened to move through him, Shane lifted his hands and adjusted A.J.'s position. "I want to know, you enjoy it and I think I may as well."

A.J. looked down into the flushed face. "Honey if you want to try then ok, I'll do what I can to make it good for you." A.J. let his gaze roam over Shane, mind going over everything he could do. "Anything I want?" He asked softly. He would give Shane one more chance to say no, if he really wanted to do this then they would.

Shane nodded, holding the blue gaze above him. He couldn't get what happened out of his head. Allen had touched him and he'd fallen apart under his mouth and hands. He'd never known he would enjoy being touched _there_ and most definitely not by a man. "I think it's time I find out why you enjoy it so much." Tone breathless, Shane shivered as A.J. ran his hands across his chest. "If it's as good for me as it is for you then..."

"Then we've discovered another first?" A.J. grinned down at Shane. "Ok, god, I'm nervous!" He couldn't help laughing, a soft sound that seemed to have an affect on Shane. "Ok, well if I do anything you don't like..."

"I love everything you do to me." Shane shifted beneath the tan fingers trailing over him. "Honey..." He sucked in a quick breath as Allen laid out fully on top of him. "God..." Hands going to Allen's hips, Shane wasn't sure what to do. "Tell me what to do." He wasn't sure where his hands should go, should he touch Allen or no? Would it be ok if...His thoughts broke off as a hand moved over his stomach. Blinking in surprise, he held the bright gaze above him. He felt Allen move, a subtle shift of his body as his hand moved lower. Sucking in a quick breath, Shane moaned as he was bit on the neck. Shivering at the hot breath fanning across his skin, he tried to keep as still as possible.

"Stop thinking, just let me take care of you, ok, can you do that for me?" A.J. whispered in Shane's ear, grinning at the shiver that moved over him. "I'm gonna make this so good for you, I swear I will." Raising up, A.J. gave Shane a soft smile. "If I do something you don't like or if it doesn't feel right, tell me ok?" Watching Shane's face, A.J. smiled as he waited for an answer. When Shane remained silent, A.J. leaned closer. "Honey, I need you to answer me." He searched under the pillows for the small tube of lube, grinning when he found it. Popping the top, he squeezed a small amount onto his fingers. "Shane?"

Shane blinked, looking up into wide blue eyes. "Yes." He whispered, shaking as A.J.'s hands moved over him. He could feel the heat of his palm. Not quite holding him but close enough to make him want to thrust up. "Allen?"

Smiling, A.J. tightened his hand, watching Shane's face closely. He was beginning to remember what happened and why Shane made this request. He'd been in the middle of a blow job when Shane lost it. A.J. had a finger pressed against his hole, rubbing gently and Shane had fallen apart faster than A.J. could keep up. He'd never in his wildest dreams would have thought Shane would enjoy it, but here they were, getting ready to see just how far Shane was willing to go. Moving down, A.J. leaned forward and blew across the head of Shane's cock. He looked up at the sound that left Shane, grinning wide. "To much?"

"No." Shane gasped, fingers curled tight by his sides. "Honey, why..." He broke off as Allen's mouth closed over him. He couldn't hold in the strangled moan as his body stiffened in pleasure. "Allen..." Sliding his fingers in A.J.'s hair, he panted as he tried to keep from thrusting into the warm, wet heat of his mouth. Planting his feet, Shane swallowed as he lifted his head. His dark gaze held the blue eyes watching him. Chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, he watched as Allen moved up then down, mouth stretched wide around him. "Jesus, you look..." Shane drifted off, gaze going unfocused at the first brush... _there_. "Oh god." He couldn't hold back the shiver that raced through him. "Allen..."

A.J. groaned at the shaky whisper, his hands gripping Shane's hips as he thrust up. Pulling back, he watched as Shane fought back a moan. "You really like that, don't you?" Brushing a slick finger over Shane's hole, A.J. watched as Shane flushed with pleasure. "Honey, you have no idea what you've been missing." Pressing gently, A.J watched as Shane shuddered. The movement making his body writhe against the bed as he spread his legs wider.

"Allen, please." Shane gasped, back arched slightly off the bed, hands curled into the sheets with anticipation. "I-I need..."

Giving him a sympathetic click of his tongue, A.J. leaned back down, swallowing Shane in one go. He pulled back with a harsh sound as Shane thrust up, chuckling hoarsely. "Slow down honey, you're going to choke me."

"Sorry, sorry." Shane panted. He tried to keep still but the idea of what Allen would do next made him anxious. The desire for whatever was going to happen tingled along his nerves. He jerked when he felt a finger pressing against his hole, breath leaving him in a hot rush. Shivering, Shane pressed his hips down, moaning as Allen's finger slowly slipped inside him. He was going to lose his mind at how slow Allen was moving. "Honey, please, I-I'm not..." Breaking off with a harsh groan, Shane arched up, his hips pressing deeper into the mattress. His fingers curled into the sheets when he felt two finger inside him. Shane tried to keep still, the sensation new and sharp but not unwelcomed. Hips moving in small thrusts, he couldn't stop whispering Allen's name.

A.J. watched as Shane got off on his fingers inside him and one hand around his cock. Admitting silently that he was enjoying the way Shane was falling apart. Moving closer, A.J. pressed his fingers deeper, searching for that small bundle of nerves. He grinned in triumph when Shane stiffened, his expression turned desperate and his hole fluttered wildly. "I think someone may want to try something else?"

"Yes, god...whatever you want...please, Allen, let me..." Shane broke off with a strangled moan. He was desperately trying to wait but could not anymore. "Allen...christ, ri-right there...no, please...I-I need to...jesus, don't stop..." He groaned in frustration as Allen slid his fingers out of him. "N-no, honey, please..."

A.J. smiled as he shushed Shane. "Hush, let's try this, ok?" He was nervous, his fingers were different from his cock. "If it's to much, I need you to tell me." At the glazed look on Shane's face, A.J. reached down and ran a finger over the flushed head of Shane's cock. "Honey, if you're not going to answer me..."

Shane shuddered as he tried to focus on what they were talking about now. "I...y-you won't but I'll s-say..." Shane's breath stopped in his throat as Allen moved further between his thighs. He watched through hazy eyes as Allen reached for a pillow.

Grinning, A.J. tapped Shane on the hip. "Raise up for me, need to put this under you." He felt a rush of heat spread through him as Shane did as he was asked. "You have no idea..." He stopped, searching for the words to describe to Shane how he felt.

"The power is heady, isn't it?" Tone breathless, body at its breaking point, Shane held the bright gaze above him. Giving him a soft smile, Shane knew this was going to change things between them but he couldn't bring himself to care. "If you don't mind, honey, I know I go slow but really this..." He sucked in a quick breath at the feel of Allen's cock pressing against his hole. "That's..."

"So goddamn tight." A.J. groaned as he shifted his position on the bed. Lifting Shane's hips higher, he pulled back before pressing forward again, watching as the tip disappeared inside of Shane. "Ok so far?" He glanced up at Shane, surprised to find his dark gaze on him. "Shane?"

"Yes, stop worrying so much honey, I'll be fine." Shane shifted from right to left, sucking in a quick breath as Allen slid deeper. He felt the pressure then the pain. It wasn't as bad as he'd initially expected but enough to make him stiffen in surprise. "W-wait, Allen stop I-I can't..."

"You can sweetheart, trust me ok? I know you can handle this. Just relax with me, yeah?" A.J. ran a soothing hand across Shane's hip, squeezing gently in reassurance. "See, look at you, already relaxing for me. So good baby...keep breathing...just like that." A.J. pressed deeper, as he fought back the urge to just thrust all the way in. Shane was tight, impossibly so even after being stretched but he didn't seem to be in to much pain. Shifting closer, A.J. let out a breath of relief as he slid all the way into Shane. "Jesus, you feel good." Eyes drifting close, A.J. pulled back slowly, eyes opening at the sound from Shane. "Honey?"

Shane lifted shaky hands and placed them on Allen's hips. He didn't move, the desire to cum raced along his nerves as he fought to stay still. When Allen thrust back into him, his jaw clenched. Head pressing back into the pillows, Shane knew he wasn't going to last.

A.J. watched as Shane gave in to the start of his orgasm, grateful to be the one to see it. Proud to be the one causing it, and relieved to be the one enjoying it with Shane. Thrusting harder, A.J. groaned as Shane tightened around him. The small, breathless sounds from Shane were driving him wild. Leaning forward, A.J. pressed a kiss against Shane's parted lips. Grinning as he struggled to return it. "It's ok sweetheart, trust me I understand." He panted as his orgasm started at the base of his spine. Shivering, A. J. lifted Shane's right leg, his hips slowly picking up speed.

Shane tried to hide the sound that rose in his throat as the angle changed. One hand curled tightly into the sheets, the other gripped Allen's thigh. When Allen brushed his prostate, Shane's vision blurred at the edges. All sound in the room narrowed to their pants and groans, slick skin sliding against slick skin. "Allen...I-I can't...please... _so close_."

Leaning closer, A.J. pressed kisses against Shane's neck and cheek, moving to his lips. He groaned in answer to Shane's moan, the sound moving down his spine in a shiver. Pulling back, he gasped as Shane tightened around him. "You're ready..."

Shane gasped as Allen's hips thrust harder. He stiffened as the world around him went white. The only sound he could hear was Allen's voice whispering in his ear. The praise and awe in his voice pushed Shane over the edge. He held on to the man above him, his shouts of pleasure echoing around the room as he came. Allen's name followed by three words whispering around the room.

A.J. couldn't stop his hips if he wanted to. Shane fell apart beneath him, cumming between them as his body shivered and shook. "God, that's it honey, let go Shane, if you could see yourself." A.J. panted. Raising up, he held Shane's leg, pressing a kiss against the trembling muscles. He thrust harder, twice before his movements faltered. Back arching in pleasure, A.J. groaned as he came inside of Shane, Shaking as the pleasure raced through him. Dropping forward, he pressed kisses against Shane's damp neck. Mouthing three words that he thought had gone unheard.

Panting, Shane lifted a heavy hand and laid it on Allen's sweaty back. "Tired." He whispered, eyes drifting closed from exhaustion. He'd heard what he'd said, heard the whispered words of the man above him. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked over into wide blue eyes.

"You've said it before, I thought I was imagining things when you'd said it last time but you said it again." A.J. looked at Shane, gaze thoughtful. "This isn't the first time either. You said it before we left town too."

Shane could feel his heart racing as he stared up at Allen. He didn't know what to say, how to defend himself. "Allen..." Floundering for words, Shane let out a soft sound of distress. "Wh-what do I say?"

"I love you." A.J. looked down then up, eyes wide with fear as he moved over Shane. "You said it first, did you..."

"I mean it, god I've wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure how and then the divorce and the weekend with the kids." Shane pulled Allen down and kissed him. A slow, sweet kiss that left them both breathless. "I love you, it's taken me this long to tell you and I just..."

"You couldn't hide it anymore." A.J. grinned as he moved over Shane, wincing as he slid out of his body. "Sorry, hate that part to." He chuckled at Shane's look of disappointment. "Guess we both felt the same." Yawning, A.J. leaned down and kissed Shane. "Talk in the morning?"

Shane nodded, eyes drifting closed at the satisfaction thrumming through him. "Talk in the morning." He pulled the drowsy brunette closer, enjoying the feel of the hot body next to his. Love was a fickle situation and for two people to have found it after everything...

"Stop thinkin', go to sleep Shane."

Shane grinned at the sleepy mumble, pressing a kiss against the back of A.J.'s neck. "Not thinking just grateful." His heart's desire had been granted, now to make sure that nothing happened to take it from him.


	2. Chris and Seth An Idiotic Mistake

Chris glared at Seth as he tried to control his desire to finish what they started downstairs. "I'm still mad at you asshole."

"And you have every right to be but you didn't have to let that fucker kiss you!" Seth glared back at Chris, arms folded over his chest as he leaned back against the wall. Eyes narrowing, Seth tilted his head in thought. "Or maybe you're mad because I stopped him from..."

"Fuck you Seth. You have some _nerve_..." Chris felt his temper spike at Seth's words. "You can stop with the accusations. I'm not the one who can't keep his dick in his fucking pants!"

"Who was I fucking?! _You're_ the only one of us who's fucked someone other than me! Don't stand here with your self righteous attitude like you're just so perfect in any of this!" Seth felt his hands clench as he moved away from the wall and towards the kitchen. Letting out a tired sigh, he opened the small fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "You want to leave, then leave, I'm not holding you hostage here. I thought you needed someone to help you. Styles seemed to think so when he went looking for Shane."

"A.J. sent you?" Chris watched Seth, he could see he was drunk but the water meant he wasn't drinking anymore tonight.

"Well he told Shane where you were, I left after that. The bastard following him said his friend had you pinned against the wall and I just..." Seth let out a rough sigh as he leaned his head against the cool steel fridge. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought you up here. I'll call one of the twins to bring a car around and..."

"And what, send me back to the hotel alone? What if that bastard's outside waiting on me to leave? What then, you'd really..." Chris broke off as Seth kissed him. He moaned helplessly as he wrapped his arms around Seth's shoulder's. "Seth..." He gasped as Seth pulled back.

"I'll kill him if he touches you, god you just don't get it do you? I love you, I swear I do but jesus Chris, this is tearing me apart!" Seth turned away from Chris, trying to control his rage. "The idea of someone else touching you..."

"You missed my birthday." Chris said softly. He watched Seth stiffen as he took off his jacket and threw it over the back of the couch. "You owe me, Seth." He wanted to change the subject, Seth was becoming angrier the longer they talked about what happened.

Seth looked back at Chris, eyes narrowing as he watched him slide his shoes off. "What are you doing Chris?"

"You owe me birthday sex, Seth. For six years I've gotten birthday sex and you owe me idiot." Chris could feel his face heating at Seth's look of interest. "You fucking missed my birthday, asshole." Pulling his shirt up and over his head, Chris held the dark gaze watching him. "Are you going to fuck me in here or is there a bed somewhere?"

"Bed, I-I mean there is one but..." Seth broke off as Chris' hands moved to the button on his jeans. "Birthday sex?" Seth knew he'd missed it, had wanted to call Chris but wasn't sure he'd get an answer. "You wouldn't have picked up."

"I was alone, bastard, I _waited_ for you to call. Drank half a bottle by myself waiting on you to call me!" Chris looked at Seth, trying to get him to understand. "It was my birthday Seth, you could have..."

"Don't cry, god please don't, you know I can't handle that right now." Seth looked at the wrecked expression, guilt twisting his stomach. "I wanted to, honey you know I would never intentionally miss..."

"I know, ok? So where is the bedroom and how quickly can we get there?" Chris stepped back, a slow grin curving his lips as Seth followed him. When Seth remained silent, Chris laughed softly. "If you don't tell me I won't know where I'm going."

Seth felt the hot slide of lust move through him. He'd forgotten just how much of a tease Chris could be. Taking a deep breath, Seth watched Chris' hands. "You gonna strip all the way to the bedroom?" He watched as pale hands slid the button through the hole. "I mean, it's not like I'm going to complain about see..." Seth broke off as Chris' hands moved to his zipper. "Chris..."

"If I'm naked by the time we get to the room I'm going to finish myself off." Chris' grin turned wicked as Seth's expression darkened. "I mean, I had to for my fucking birthday. Can you imagine what it was like after six years of being fucked to sleep, I suddenly have to do it...alone." He glared at Seth, anger coloring his words as his voice softened. "I may have been mad at you Seth but you forgetting my birthday..."

"I didn't forget, how in the hell could I forget? I asked you out on your birthday! Our first night spent together was also on your birthday! I did not forget your birthday Chris, damnit, that's..." Seth was cut off by a kiss, groaning as Chris pressed against him.

"So you haven't forgotten me behind this club?" Searching the bearded face above his, Chris frowned in concentration. "You act like this club is more important than me."

"It's not, jesus, I've broken so many of the club's rule just to hold on to you." Seth sighed as he picked Chris up. "You're walking to slow." He grinned as Chris flushed with excitement.

"You do that on purpose, just to show off." Chris heard how breathless he sounded, shivering as Seth's hold tightened. "God, hurry up Seth."

Seth growled low, as he pushed through the door leading to the bedroom. He stopped short of the bed, looking at Chris with a tender expression. "Honey, if you don't..."

"Seth stop, ok? We still have a lot to work out but right now it's just you and me. We're here now and god I've missed you. So please would you just..."

Seth kissed him silent, relieved to hear the words. "I've missed you too sparkle crotch." He grinned as Chris' flush darkened. Letting him slide down his body, Seth fought back the shiver that trickled down his spine. He gripped Chris' hips tightly, fingers curving reflexively. "I've really, _really_ missed you Chris." Pulling Chris closer, Seth gave him a slow, sweet kiss. "I'm sorry I missed your birthday, I swear it will never happen again."

Chris panted as he nodded, eyes wide and unfocused. "You better not, now do something about making it right. The bed is right behind me."

"Which is where I'm going to be in a few." Seth grinned as Chris sucked in a quick breath. "What thought I didn't notice your ass in these pants?" Seth ran a hand back and over Chris' ass, squeezing the taut flesh. "Think I didn't know you're literally ass out in these pants? These are your _come fuck me_ pants, you've worn them every anniversary for the past five years." Seth slid the zipper down, watching as Chris tried to control his reaction. "Nuh uh sparkle crotch, you better not hold back." He slid a hand across Chris' stomach, leaning forward to lick a stripe across his neck. "I want to make up for missing your birthday." Sliding a hand into Chris' pants, Seth grinned in triumph. "Who was supposed to get into your pants tonight?"

Chris shivered as he arched up against Seth. "Idiot, Allen said you would be here so I came."

Seth chuckled darkly at Chris' words. "Not yet you haven't but you soon will."

Groaning, Chris started to push his pants down and off, only to be stopped by Seth. "No, Seth what..."

"Not yet, you're in such a hurry." Seth gave him a soft smile as he reached over and turned on the lamp. "Not to bright and not to dark."

Chris glanced away from Seth in embarrassment. It's been months since they last had sex and even then...

"We don't have to do anything Chris, seriously, we can just..." Seth broke off, taking Chris' blush as him being uncomfortable.

Chris blinked up at Seth in confusion, searching the worried expression. "We can just what, cuddle? Isn't that what you said the first time you spent the night? Fucked me so hard I could barely sit down the next day."

Seth heard the excitement as he slid his hand over Chris' bare hip. "I've always liked your ass in these pants." He squeezed the bare flesh, enjoying the feel of Chris' warmed skin. "You know, I had every intention of cuddling that night. Someone's ass kept me awake, what else was I supposed to do?"

Chris grinned as Seth walked him back towards the bed. "You could have ignored it or you could have..." He sucked in a quick breath as Seth jerked him forward. "You can finally have sex with me like you mean it this time." The breathless statement left him in a rush, the words tumbling over each other.

It was enough, Seth leaned down and kissed Chris with everything he had in him. Sliding the skin tight pants down, Seth groaned at the feel of Chris' hot flesh. "God you feel good." He whispered against Chris' lips. Chris had given his permission for things to go forward and Seth planned to take full advantage. Picking Chris up, he laid him down on the bed. "I plan to keep you up all night so if you have any early morning plans..."

"They can be changed, hurry up Seth." Chris panted as he looked up at him. He couldn't help the grin that curved his lips. He'd never been able to fully let go of Seth, despite their ups and downs. "As long as you're still here when it's morning."

"Always." The answer immediate and firm. "I will always be here, no matter what." Seth leaned forward and kissed Chris, sliding a hand down his side. He enjoyed the shiver that moved over the flushed body. "How long?" He asked softly, not really sure what he meant by the question.

"Not since after what happened." Voice soft, Chris looked up into dark turbulent eyes. "Make this a new start? We can't forget but we can learn from what happened."

Seth nodded as he raised up to take his shirt off. Sucking in a quick breath at the feel of Chris' hands on his skin, Seth shivered. "It's been awhile for me too." He looked down into wide, surprised eyes. "What, thought I was off fucking someone else?" Seth chuckled low as he pressed a ring of kisses across Chris' neck. "I've never touched anyone the way I touch you." He bit down on the thick muscle between Chris' neck and shoulder. He enjoyed the sharp hiss of pain from the blond while pressing his hips down. "Christ..." Seth panted as Chris raised up to follow his movements. Seth swallowed back a groan at the roll of Chris' hips, shuddering as a leg wrapped around his waist. "W-we need to..." Seth moaned as Chris pulled him closer. "Chris...honey..."

"You're taking..." Chris paused as Seth's hand move over his stomach. "T-to long Seth." Chris gasped as Seth's hand moved between his legs. Shifting beneath him, Chris let his eyes close as Seth kissed him every where he could reach. He moved his hips in time with the hand stroking him, groaning as Seth used long, slow strokes. Pulling back with a gasp, Chris blinked up at Seth, trying to focus his vision. "Will you please..."

Seth leaned down and kissed Chris, running a shaky hand down his side. "In a hurry to be somewhere?" He grinned at the half glare he was given. "I know, I know I owe you and that's what I'm trying to do. Make up for being a complete idiot for your birthday."

Chris looked at Seth, vision blurring as a slick finger pressed against his hole. When had Seth gotten the lube? _How_ had he not noticed? "Seth..." Chris moaned, hips pressing down eagerly as another finger was added. He was so close to the edge, all it would take...

"Don't you even think about it." Seth's voice was low, ragged as he watched Chris riding his fingers. "God I want to be inside you before you cum."

Chris nodded, voice trapped inside him. He watched with heavy lidded eyes as Seth moved between his legs. Chris let out a soft breath of pleasure at the feel of Seth's skin against his. This was the man he remembered, the man he had first met. This was part of the reason he'd fallen so hard for Seth _freakin_ ' Rollins.

Chris let his eyes drift close as Seth's fingers moved inside him. Stretching and teasing him until Chris thought he would lose his mind. "Seth please, what's..." He broke off as Seth pressed into him, sucking in a quick breath as be willed his body to relax.

"Don't..." Seth felt his heart racing as he slowly pressed into Chris. "Don't want to hurt you." He panted, jaw clenching as Chris tightened around him. "Honey, am I..."

"No, god, you're..." Chris swallowed back a whine as Seth pulled back. "Seth, no, wait, what the fu..." Chris broke of with a breathless sound, his hands moving up and around Seth's back.

Seth slowly thrust in and out of Chris, holding him close as he whispered softly to him. Begging him to forgive him, to stay with him. He asked Chris to let him prove himself, to show Chris that he loved him. He promised to make up for everything, Chris' missed birthday and every fight they'd had before. "No more secrets, sparkle crotch. I love you to much to lose you." Seth looked down at the sweaty man beneath him, heart swelling with pride at Chris' glazed expression. Thrusting harder, Seth groaned as Chris tightened around him. "That's it's baby, been waiting for this haven't you?" He thrust harder, watching as Chris' orgasm slammed into him, taking his breath away as wide, sky blue eyes looked up at him. "I will always love you."

Chris came with a soft moan, body shaking as Seth thrust in and out of him. He couldn't stop his hips from moving as Seth grunted above him. Holding him close, Chris leaned up and bit down on the side of Seth's neck, a hot surge of pleasure shot through him at his shout of pain. "Then let go Seth, it's ok, I'm never leaving you again." Chris panted softly. He held Seth tightly as he thrust into him harder, shivering at the steady stimulation to his prostate. Moving his hips to counter Seth's, Chris felt the hot curl of lust fill his stomach. Shivering, he pulled Seth closer, crying out as Seth thrust against the sensitive bundle of nerves. He was already close again and Seth knew it.

Seth grinned as he thrust harder, holding Chris' hips at an angle. "One more time honey, one more then you can get some rest." Seth leaned up to look down at the slack expression in front of him. Pressing a soft kiss against Chris' lips, Seth pulled back and thrust hard into Chris, shivering at the sound that left him. "God, I've missed hearing that." Repeating the action, Seth knew when Chris was close. Could feel the tightening of his body as Seth continued to move, his hips slowly beginning to lose their rhythm. "Chris, I'm going to..."

Chris cut Seth off as he moved his hips, shaking as Seth grunted in surprise. Chris gasped against Seth's mouth at the feel of Seth cumming inside him. Swallowing in relief, Chris let go as well, this time falling over right behind Seth.

Seth panted hotly against Chris' neck. "The fuck you learn that?" He shivered as Chris tightened then relaxed around him. Looking down at Chris, he grinned. "New trick sparkle crotch, I like." He gave Chris a tired grin, slowly moving up and off of him. Laying down beside Chris, Seth pulled him closer. "Stay the night Chris, I'll take you home in the morning. You can plan a late birthday party."

Chris nodded, lids already drooping, until he realized what Seth had just said. "Plan a party? Inviting who?"

Seth yawned before he answered Chris. "Everyone you want I don't care. As long as I get to make it up to you by buying you something then it can just be me and you."

"You do that on a daily basis now Seth." Chris mumbled sleepily. He couldn't fight back the giddy feeling racing along his nerves. "A party wouldn't be bad."

"Yeah, you just can't wear those pants. We'd never make it to the party then." Seth chuckled sleepily at Chris' half hearted attempt to hit him. "Go to sleep honey, I'll be here when you wake up."

Chris nodded, closing his eyes. He felt Seth's arms around his waist and chest, holding him against Seth's broad chest. "Love you Seth." Chris whispered, unsure whether he was heard or not.

"Love you too Chris."

Chris smiled at the sleepy voice, finally at ease for the first time, in a very, very long time.


	3. Stay the Night

Shane stared at his reflection, sighing at the tired, strained expression looking back at him. Things were still unresolved between A.J and himself. Not because he wanted it that way but because he didn't have the time to _fix it_ like he needed to. Shaking his head, Shane turned away from the mirror and headed back to the spare bedroom. He didn't mind rooming with Danial but he missed the feel of A.J next to him.

Climbing under the covers, Shane sighed. Tonight had been a difficult night, the boys asking about Amber and A.J. They had spent the last two dinners with Shane and he would admit that it had been lonely. He'd gotten used to hearing the laughter and conversation they shared. Missed seeing A.J interacting with all three of the kids.

Letting out a soft sound of frustration, Shane punched the pillow. He hated sleeping alone, hated having to lay in a cold bed without his partner. Reaching out, Shane brushed his fingers over the pillow next to him. He missed seeing ocean blue eyes smiling at him as they talked about their day. Missed brushing back dark strands of hair off of a tan face slack with sleep.

And...despite everything going on, Shane missed the warm body that would press against his in desperation. Missed hearing the breathless voice begging him, chanting his name as he came.

Pushing back the urge to reach down, Shane closed his eyes and counted to ten. He needed to get control of his thoughts, to focus on something else entirely. Problem was, he didn't really have the heart to do so. Closing his eyes, Shane tried to relax, to forget about his stress for one night...until his phone rang. Reaching out blindly, he answered without looking at the caller ID. "McMahon."

 _"_ _Shane?"_

Eyes snapping open, Shane sucked in a quick breath. "Allen?"

 _"_ _Where you, uh, a-are you busy?"_

"No, I just...I was thinking about the day, are you ok?" Shane listened closely to the soft breaths, wondered what was going on in A.J.'s head. "Allen?"

 _"_ _Could you...I-I was wondering if you, umm, if you could come by the suite. You don't have to, obviously but..."_

Shane heard the hesitation, the soft tone making his stomach clench. "Allen, what is it, has something happened with the kids?"

 _"_ _No, I just...no, the, uh, the kids are fine."_

Shane frowned at the soft voice, stomach fluttering with his nerves. "What is it then, are you..."

 _"_ _God I miss you Shane, ok?! I miss you a-and I'm having nightmares again so I can't sleep and the only way for me to do that is if you're here and you're not, so I don't know what else to do short of coming to you and I wasn't sure..."_

Shane blinked in surprise at the breathless statement. He hadn't been aware of having gotten dressed, nor was he aware that he'd picked up his keys and wallet. Now, standing by the front door of the suite, Shane paused as he listened to the soft voice. "Allen?" He knew A.J had nightmares. It had been part of the reason he'd wanted to keep their sleeping arrangements but Shane couldn't keep his hands to himself. His partner turned him inside out whether Shane was mad at him or not. After they tried it the first week, Shane had moved out. It had been difficult forcing himself to stay strong in the face of A.J.'s pain. But Shane knew they wouldn't resolve anything if all they did was have sex.

 _"_ _Please, you won't have to stay long, just until I can fall asleep, I swear. If I can get one night..."_

Shane was out the door and down the hall before A.J could finish his statement. "Is the door unlocked?"

 _"_ _I, no, its not, hang on I'll..."_

Shane knocked before A.J could finish, stomach churning this time from excitement. Taking a deep breath, Shane forced himself to calm down as he waited for the door to open. Glancing down the hallway, Shane noticed that the lights seemed brighter. Frowning, he took a step forward, until the door behind him opened. Turning, he stopped at the face staring back at him. "Honey?"

"Just, you don't have to stay long. Just until I fall asleep." A.J hated their new sleeping arrangements, understood why Shane had left but he hated them all the same. Taking a step back, he waited until Shane walked in. "The kids went down earlier than usual tonight so I'm kind of up alone." He watched as Shane nodded, forcing himself to keep his gaze from wandering lower. He'd seen Shane with Dominic and Asher at the pool today, watched as Amber had spent most of her time with them. He knew they missed having Shane with them, understood because he felt the same way. "I'm sorry if I woke you up I ju..."

Shane cut A.J off with a kiss, groaning against the soft, pliant mouth. This wasn't why he'd come here but it was all he could think to do. "Stop apologizing, you need me and I'm here." Shane whispered against A.J.'s lips.

A.J tried to focus on the face in front of him, breathless from Shane's kiss. When Shane leaned back down, A.J shivered, pressing up in desperation. Three weeks ago Shane moved out and now... "Shane?" A.J gasped as Shane moved back. He looked up at the dark expression, panting at the hot gaze.

"I'm still pissed off but god I miss you and the kids. We'll talk about things in the morning, we have to figure out how to fix this." Pulling A.J closer, Shane sighed. "Talk to me, tell me what these nightmares have been about." Shane pulled A.J towards the couch, rubbing small circles across A.J.'s back. "Allen?"

A.J sighed, wanting to just enjoy Shane being here but knew they needed to talk. "The usual, Wellington showing up, beatings, rapes, threats of murder. But..." A.J broke off as he moved back from Shane. "There are...i-it's not really a nightmare but..."

Shane studied the silent brunette, taking in the dark circles and tired, red rimmed eyes. "If it's not a nightmare why is it keeping you up?"

"It's to close to reality for it to be a nightmare but..." A.J frowned in frustration. Glancing at Shane he turned away. "You left a-and Wells, he...he tried to but you uh, you wouldn't but after you just...you wouldn't even look at me you just..." A.J tried to forget the image of Shane walking away, leaving him with Wells. The fear of it becoming a reality was making A.J anxious, keeping him up at night as his thoughts tormented him. "Don't leave Shane, I'll do whatever you ask just...please..."

Shane couldn't resist the liquid blue eyes staring up at him. Felt his heart constrict at the fear and pain he saw swimming in the rich depths. "What happened Allen?"

"You left me with him, after everything, you just...you walked away." Voice shaking, A.J sucked in a quick breath as he looked at Shane, chest heaving as he tried to control his emotions. "Please, Shane..."

Shane kissed A.J., stopping the words before they could leave him. Pulling him onto his lap, Shane groaned at the feel of the warm, hard body pressed against his. He's missed this, missed the feel of A.J against him, missed the closeness...the intimacy of their time together. "I'm not going anywhere, understand me? Right now I just need some time to think but I'm not leaving you." Shane watched as the first tear fell, chest constricting as the flush already covering A.J.'s skin darkened. "I love you, ok? There is nothing that will change that, just because we're going through this now doesn't mean I'm leaving you."

"Maybe...maybe you could stay the night. You don't have to sleep in the master but maybe if you're closer..." A.J stared up at Shane, watched as he struggled with his decision. "Or maybe, umm, maybe you could eat with us in the evenings? That may help too, I mean the kids would love it a-and..." A.J broke off, indecision making him nervous. Shane had the power to destroy him and with the way he was feeling right now...

"And what Allen?" Shane asked the question softly, breath ghosting across A.J.'s lips, unknowingly interrupting the others thoughts. Sliding his hands over A.J.'s back, Shane shifted against the couch. He was aware of the soft breaths now leaving the man on his lap. Knew that if he wanted an answer he would need to get A.J to refocus. "Honey, and what?"

"I would..." A.J shivered as Shane's hands moved over his back. "Maybe I'll be able to get some sleep?" A.J shivered as Shane's hands slowly moved over him. He knew it wasn't sexual, not right now and he was grateful for that. Sighing, A.J felt his eyes close as Shane kneaded the muscles of his back. "Just until I fall asleep?"

Shane nodded, watching as A.J slowly started to relax. Forcing himself to keep his hands above A.J.'s waist, Shane rubbed small circles across his back. His hands moving down, Shane let his eyes drift close, his breath matching A.J.'s. Slowly pulling him closer, Shane let his hands wander. He enjoyed the feel of A.J.'s body. The hard muscles covered by smooth, tan skin. Hands moving to the waist band of A.J.'s lounge pants, Shane paused. Jaw clenching, he forced his hands to move to A.J.'s sides and up. Shane took a deep breath, groaning softly at the smell that filled his nose. Swallowing, Shane pressed his nose against A.J.'s neck. He couldn't control the soft sound that left him as A.J pressed closer. "Allen?"

A.J slid his arms around Shane's shoulder's, sighing in exhaustion. "Stay the night, I won't...just...w-we don't have to do anything, I swear. I just...I really want you to stay." He wanted more but wouldn't push his luck. It had taken everything in him not to hang up when Shane answered. "I'll sleep on the couch if you want the bed, I just really want you close tonight."

Shane's hands moved to A.J.'s hips, pulling him forward. "If I stay, we won't get any sleep." Shane couldn't resist letting his hands move to A.J.'s ass, squeezing gently, kneading the firm flesh.

A.J shivered as Shane pulled him closer, hips pressing down as Shane pressed up. Hissing between clenched teeth, A.J tried not to move. He was desperate for whatever attention Shane wanted to give him right now. Anything to get rid of his nightmares, anything to regain some type of connection with Shane. When Shane's fingers tightened, nails biting into his skin, A.J groaned softly. "Stay the night Shane."

Shane growled low, picking A.J up and heading to the bedroom. "We'll find a way to make things work." He was tired of fighting the desire to stay with his family. "Brunch?"

A.J chuckled breathlessly as he held on to Shane. "Brunch sounds good to me." He grunted as Shane pressed him against the wall, a strong thigh pressing between his legs. Letting out a sharp sound of surprise, A.J pulled Shane closer. He couldn't stop himself from grinding down as Shane pressed up. "Shane...th-the bedroom." Panting, A.J tried to fight back the desire to grind down. Pulling Shane closer, he couldn't help the sound that left him as Shane's hands slid over his ass. "Three weeks...Shane, h-hurry, please." Legs tightening around Shane's waist, A.J pressed against him, whinning high in his throat as Shane held him still.

Shane forced himself to go slow despite his body's demand that he take what was being offered. He wasn't going to rush tonight, not after everything they've gone through so far. Moving back from the wall, Shane held A.J closer as he turned and headed towards the bedroom. Nothing else mattered now but the writhing man in his arms.

Once he reached the bedroom, Shane pushed open the door, trying to catch his breath as he kicked the door closed. Turning, he pressed A.J against the wall, making sure they were touching from head to toe. Kissing him, Shane couldn't stop himself from responding to the hot body moving against his. Deepening the kiss, Shane groaned as tan hands moved under his shirt and across his back. "Three weeks?" Shane knew how long it's been since they were last together. Knew that he was sick of cold showers and sleepless nights filled with dreams of a blue eyed brunette.

A.J panted as Shane's lips moved across his neck and down. Struggling to get his shirt off, A.J couldn't stop the hot flood of excitement that moved through him. When slid a hand down the back of his lounge pants, A.J stiffened. When a finger brushed over his hole, he moaned against Shane's neck. He was hard, desperate, and Shane seemed intent on making him wait. "Shane."

Shane nodded, hips moving restlessly as he tried to refocus his mind. "We need...christ, the bed..." Shane felt his control slipping as restless hands moved over him. Pulling back from the wall, Shane headed towards the bed. He stopped beside the large four poster, letting A.J slide down his body. Shuddering in pleasure, Shane didn't resist the hot hands moving over him. He started in surprise to feel A.J.'s lips moving down his chest towards his stomach. He stopped him before he could get any further. Picking him up, Shane laid A.J on the bed. Following him down, Shane kissed A.J. He relished the sound that left A.J., pulling back far enough to feel the soft puffs of air caressing his lips. "Tired?" When A.J shook his head, Shane grinned. "You soon will be."

A.J had enough time to suck in a quick breath before Shane leaned down and kissed him. Sliding his arms under Shane's arms and across his back, A.J arched up, gasping as Shane moved down. He shivered at the feel of teeth grazing his skin, gasping in surprise at the hand now between his legs. He didn't realize he'd somehow lost his pajama's but would not complain. Not when Shane was here and doing everything A. J loved most.

Shane flipped A.J over onto his stomach, running his hands over the ass in front of him. "Hand me a pillow Allen, need to raise your hips." Shane waited as A.J reached out and grabbed the closest pillow. "Raise your hips for me, let me..." Shane broke off as A.J did as asked, handing Shane the pillow. Shane felt his lips curve up in a small smile, a dark chuckle leaving him. "I'm going to spank you Allen." He watched as A.J flushed, body shaking with his excitement. "Don't get to loud, if you do you'll wake the kids." Shane slid the pillow under A.J.'s hips, running a hand down his back. "I know we may not last long this first round but hang in there with me?" When A.J nodded, Shane moved closer, pulling A.J back. "Not saying I won't..."

"You're up for it big guy and I don't care if it takes fifteen minutes." A.J grinned at the soft huff, raising up to look back at Shane. "Brunch Shane."

Shane nodded, excitement tingling along his nerves as he spread A.J.'s cheeks. Leaning down, Shane blew a breath across the puckered, pink hole in front of him. Moving closer, Shane held A.J still as he licked the fluttering ring. Pushing his tongue deeper, Shane licked and teased A.J until he was shaking and begging him to stop.

Grinning, Shane moved over A.J. "I'm not leaving you." When A.J nodded, Shane moved back, reaching down and running a finger over A.J.'s hole. Pressing past the tight ring, Shane growled low in his throat. So many nights he'd dream of this man. Wished for the closeness they'd once had. Pushing another finger into him, Shane reached down and stroked A.J. He watched as A.J fell apart, hips moving against the pillow in desperate, little thrusts. "God look at you." Shane whispered shakily.

Trying to control the dark thoughts seething through his mind, Shane moved behind A.J. He wanted to just press into A.J and ease the lust running through him. Instead, he took his time. After making sure A.J was stretched and loosened, Shane pushed his sweats down and stroked himself. Hissing in relief, Shane moved forward, pressing into A.J as pleasure raced along his skin. "I'm not going to last sweetheart, not after..."

A.J pressed back, head falling forward as he moved against Shane. "Don't care." He panted breathlessly. "Just...move your ass Shane...please."

Shane leaned forward, pulling A.J.'s arms above his head he thrust into him. He bit back a groan as A.J tightened around him. Pressing a kiss against, A.J.'s neck, Shane moved in hard, quick thrusts. His body demanding satisfaction after being denied for so long. When A.J shifted beneath him, Shane moved back, pulling A.J up with him. At the soft sound that filled the room, Shane held A.J back against his chest.

A.J gasped as Shane held him up. He held on to the arm wrapped around his waist as his head dropped back onto Shane's shoulder. A.J moved with Shane, hips grinding back in desperation. He stiffened when Shane brushed his prostate, the sensation making his vision blur around the edges. When Shane repeated the action, A.J felt his blood thicken in his veins. Eyes closing as Shane continued his movements, A.J couldn't do anything but let him have his way. Stomach fluttering, A.J stiffened as his orgasm started low. "Sh-shane..."

Shane held A.J close, thrusting harder as his vision started to blur around the edges. He'd known it wouldn't take long for either of them ton go over. Jaw clenched tight, Shane let out a soft huff as he pressed deeper, head dropping forward as A.J tightened around him. "Let go sweetheart, let me hear just how phenomenal you are."

A.J panted as Shane thrust harder, his hand squeezing A.J.'s already swollen cock. Turning, he pressed his face against Shane's neck as his hips stuttered back. A.J cried out as Shane thrust hard against his prostate, vision blurring, hearing focusing on the sounds of both him and Shane. It wasn't until Shane's hips stuttered did A.J finally give in. Gasping against Shane's neck, he shivered as he came in Shane's hand, holding on to the wrist of the hand stroking him. Twisting against Shane, A.J tried to escape from the pleasure ripping through him.

Shane held A.J close as he came. Sighing in relief, Shane pressed a kiss against A.J.'s neck, chuckling breathlessly at the angle. Holding A.J in place, Shane thrust up twice before pushing A.J down on the bed. Hands going to his waist. Shane thrust harder, panting as his eyes drifted close. As A.J continued to writhe beneath him, Shane leaned forward, hissing in pleasure as A.J tightened around him again, his hole fluttering wildly. Holding him still, Shane thrust into A.J twice before his vision went white and the only sound he heard was that of A.J.'s breathless gasps of pleasure as A.J shouted his name.

Sucking in a harsh breath, A.J blinking as Shane slowly shifted behind him. When he slid out of him, A.J let out a small sound of distress, reaching back to pull Shane closer.

"Easy baby, I'm not going anywhere just yet." Shane ran a shaky hand across A.J.'s back. He could feel his eyes getting heavy as he pulled the brunette back against him. "Allen?"

Yawning, A.J nodded sleepily. "I'm ok just tired."

Shane grinned at the soft voice, running a hand through A.J.'s hair. "Get some rest, I''m going to take the kids to Danial's suite a little later."

A.J nodded as he drifted off in Shane's arms. He didn't know that the nightmare he would have would turn out to be his worst one ever.


	4. Shane's Desire

Shane frowned as he walked into his suite. For three months he's been plagued with the same issue. Get up in the morning, follow his usual routine, head downstairs, eat breakfast, then head to the gym or arena. Usually he was able to get a good workout in before he would see _him_. Eyes watching the lithe body move in front of him, tracking his progress around the room.

For months they've been working on the angle of a Shane McMahon versus A.J Styles match. One that was meant to be brutal as well as entertaining. They got along well, no real problems except for one. Shane had been working with A.J for awhile now on a variety of things but this project had them working hands on with each other. Shane loved it, secretly being able to touch the hard, tan body was straight out of his dreams. At first it wasn't a real issue, until the garage scene. From the first moment A.J touched him Shane knew there was going to be a problem.

"I should have never agreed to this. Not when I knew I couldn't..." Shane broke off at the sound of his phone, frowning when he looked at his screen. "Not tonight Vince, not in the mood for your shit." Dropping his bags by the couch, Shane headed towards the mini bar. He needed a drink, something dark and strong to erase the images seething in his head. Today had been hell, Shane hadn't been able to focus on all of his cue's and A.J had gotten frustrated with his lack of attention.

 _"_ _Jesus Shane what the fuck is wrong with you?! We've gone over these moves more than enough for you to not know them by now!"_

Shane had flushed at the angry admonition, knowing A.J was right. He just hadn't been able to focus! Not when A.J had been pressed full length against him. Sighing, Shane poured a drink, swallowing it in one gulp. Gasping at the burn, he turned towards the couch. He knew he'd get another call in an hour or two and he wanted to be drunk for that one. She always called after a match, making his head spin with her questions and soft innuendos. Shaking his head, Shane decided tonight he'd ignore her call and answer the other...if it came.

They'd been playing some semblance of cat and mouse with each other. One minute A.J was flirting with him the other he was trying to kick his ass. Shane wasn't sure which was real and which was fake but he knew he needed to figure it out before he did something stupid. "Yeah, like kiss him in my office so he'll stop fucking yelling at me." Shane muttered as he poured himself another shot. He stared at the glass in front of him, stomach twisting as he thought about how good A.J had felt pressed against him. The soft sounds that had left him as Shane kissed him, turned Shane on. "Why you, why not someone a lot easier to get along with, why is it _you_ I want so god damn bad!"

Shaking his head, Shane leaned back against the couch, eyes drifting close as he held his glass in one hand. When his phone rang, he didn't bother to look at the caller id, sure he knew who the person on the other end would be. Pressing the answer button, Shane responded with a tired... "Hello?"

 _"_ _Um, Shane, I, uh, a-are you busy?"_

Shane stiffened at the soft voice, aware that this was the worst time to hear his voice. "Mr. Styles, what can I assist you with this evening?"

 _"_ _You can tell me why the hell you kissed me then disappeared like you did! What the fuck was that Shane, are you jerking my around or something?!"_

Shaking his head, Shane forced himself to ignore the innuendo and answer the question. "It was a kiss, I wanted to know how it would be and now I know. Not jerking you around was just genuinely curious." Shane kept his voice as calm as possible, forcing himself not to give away to much. When a soft huff sounded in his ear, he frowned in confusion. "I apologize if it was unwanted, I wasn't trying to force myself on you."

 _"_ _Fuck you Shane I never said it was unwanted, I just...I wanted to know why you did it that's all!"_

"Curiosity, I was curious about how it would be." Shane heard the swift breath, knew that he should probably hang up before he said something else. "We both need our rest so I'm going to hop in the shower. I'll see you tomorrow A.J."

 _"_ _Yeah, ok, I, uh, I'll see you tomorrow, Shane."_

Shane bit back the sound that rose in his throat, hating the images now seething in his head from A.J.'s breathless voice. Thoughts of a blue eyed brunette writhing beneath him as Shane thrust in and out of him. Hands on trim hips, holding him down against the bed. Shane jerked forward, jumping up from the couch and heading to the bedroom. "I need a god damn cold shower."

Shane hated this confusion, the sexual tension between them had been there for a while but now...now there was something different, something deeper. Shaking his head, Shane headed to the bathroom, flipping on the light he squinted at the bright glare that greeted him. Turning towards the tub, Shane turned on the shower. "I really need a cold one but..." It wasn't what he _wanted_. Stripping out of his work out clothes, Shane stepped under the water. He couldn't help the groan of appreciation as the hot spray pelted his skin.

His head was swimming, after two glasses of brandy he was sure he knew why. But it was for another reason as well. "Why did he have to fucking ask about that kiss? We could have forgotten it and moved on as if nothing happened." Shane stood with his hands braced against the wall, head down between his shoulders. He didn't want to forget however. He wanted to do it again and again and again. For as long as he could as long as A.J made those breathless little noises he'd made earlier.

Shivering, Shane turned his head, eyes closing to avoid to much water getting in them. He could still feel the warm, desperate clutch of A.J.'s hands at his back. Felt the way he'd pulled Shane closer as he'd moaned against Shane's mouth. Shane hadn't been able to do anything other than follow the pressure, his body heating at the feel of the man beneath him.

He'd had A.J pressed down against the top of his desk, standing between two well muscled thighs. Shane had tried his best to avoid this from happening but hadn't expected A.J to follow him after their argument.

 _"_ _Now you listen to me McMahon! I understand your ass is the Commissioner and that we have to do as you say but in the ring you should try following your own god damn advice!"_

 _"_ _It was a simple slip, something that won't happen tomorrow. We've already gone over this why are we still having this argument?"_

 _"_ _Because you could have gotten hurt! Do you care that little about yourself?! I mean come on if you don't care about yourself at least give a fuck about me!"_

 _"_ _Give a fuck about you? I've been giving a fuck about you since you came to Smackdown Live Mr. Styles! I have been all_ over _giving a fuck about you since you've been here! You yourself have become the proclaimed face that runs the place! This is the House that A.J. Styles built, remember! Do_ not _lecture me about giving a fuck about you and I've let you have your way damn near every god damn time you' ve asked for it!"_

At A.J.'s small sound of surprise, Shane hadn't been able to resist the look on his face. Mouth formed into a small _o_ , Shane hadn't stopped himself from reaching for A.J., pulling him closer and kissing him. The breathless sound that filled his ear's had forced his thoughts to focus solely on the man pressed against him.

"Christ." Shane muttered, shifting beneath the water. He was hard...again...and this time he was alone. Earlier he'd gotten off with A.J., surprised at how good it had felt. When A.J had wrapped his legs around Shane's waist...

Shane let out a small sound of frustration. He didn't need to think about what happened in his office, he needed to be focused on Wrestlemania tomorrow. His body however, disagreed with his mind. Shane couldn't help the hand that slid across his stomach, remembering the feel of thick, tan fingers moving across his skin. He couldn't forget the sound of a breathless voice moaning his name in need. Jaw clenching tight, Shane reached down, gripping himself lightly. He shuddered at the feel of the warm heat, thoughts repeating what happened earlier.

"I never even got his fucking clothes off." Shane whispered through gritted teeth. Hand tightening around his cock, he let out a soft hiss of pleasure. Shane had always wondered how it would feel to hold him in his arms. To watch his face as he came beneath Shane, body writhing in pleasure as Shane pressed into him. "I'm going to die..." Shane groaned, stroking himself in long, tight strokes. How was he supposed to focus if all he wanted was to fuck A.J into the ring. "Or a bed." Shane muttered, breath leaving him in heavy pants as he tried to keep his pace.

A.J had held Shane tight, legs holding him close as they moved together. Shane hadn't been able to do anything but groan at the feel of him. He had a vague sense of deja vu but it was fleeting in the face of the the hot body pressed against his.

Shane groaned low as he adjusted his stance. A.J had felt perfect pressed against Shane. Body moving as fluidly as he did in the ring, Shane had held him close, enjoying the feel of a desperate and needy A.J. Styles wrapped around him. Hand tightening around himself, Shane fought back the sound that rose in his throat. He wanted to know what it would be like to have A.J beneath him...naked...clinging to Shane as breathless moans left him. Shane wanted to know what would A.J look like as Shane thrust in and out of him, arms held high above his head.

Pressing his face against his arm, Shane felt his legs shake as his hand sped up. He wanted A.J...desperately. Their match was going to be hell but it was also going to be the only way Shane would ever be allowed to touch him. "If I just..." He broke off with a hiss as he thought about Wrestlemania. Their blood would be high, adrenaline pumping, and so much pent up energy...

Shane panted as he thought of the was he could work off the extra energy. Thought of the ways he could get A.J to work it off with him. From the living room door of the suite all the way to the bedroom. Moaning, Shane shuddered, head dropping back as he fought back the desire to leave the shower pick up his phone and...

Shane knew what he wanted, he wanted to hear that soft, Southern drawl in his ear. Breathless and desperate as Shane pressed against him. He wanted to feel the hard, tan body, moving beneath him. Sweaty and slick as they moved together. Shane wanted to hear A.J say his name again as he came, back arched, hips pressed against Shane as they moved in small eager thrusts.

"Just one night...th-that's all I'm asking..." Shane panted against his arm, hips moving as he neared his peak. Eyes drifting close, Shane imagined the sound of A.J.'s breathless little pants, imagined the feel of the warm, tight body surrounding him. Shane couldn't stop the tingling spreading through him. The warm, thick slide of his orgasm making him groan long and low.

He wanted the shorter man with everything in him. To feel them pressed together as they came, the pleasure of the other wrapping around them. Gasping, Shane whispered his name...the one name of the one man who was slowly turning him inside out. Stroking himself, Shane came in his hand, legs shaking as he leaned against the wall.

Sinking to his knees, he let the water run over him as his cell rang again. He ignored it, not wanting to let go of the haze of lust that had just surrounded him. Sighing, Shane leaned his head against the cool tile running a shaky hand through his hair. It wasn't until his phone sounded with the familiar ping of a text did Shane reach up and turn off the shower. He didn't want to talk to anyone but knew there was a chance it could be one of the boys. Forcing himself to move, Shane left the shower, picking up his phone and headed towards the bed. He stopped when he looked at the name on the caller id. "Why would he call back?" Frowning, Shane pressed the voicemail icon and listened to the voice on the other end.

 _"_ _I don't know why you kissed me but...but I really wish you would tell me what you want from me. What is going on between us Shane? What happened today...is that...is that why you're uh, god I wish I knew what was happening between us! But you kissed me first Shane, I didn't...you, uh, you remember that...you kissed me first."_

"He must be drunk." Shane sighed as he scrolled through his texts. He paused at the picture message, stomach clenching at the image that came through. "It's not possible." Shane whispered as he stumbled to the bed. He stared at the naked body, eyes moving over the well muscled, tan skin. Shane felt his stomach flutter as the picture showed a sheet over A.J.'s lap. "Such a smart ass but still so modest." Shaking his head, Shane grinned as he sent back a quick message. He'd been wondering if he'd done the right thing, kissing A.J., now he could see he had. The one thing he desired most was the one thing he was so close to claiming. "After tomorrow nothing will ever be the same between us." Shane smiled as he laid down, the picture of a nude A.J still on his screen. "One more time won't hurt will it?" Shaking his head, Shane let out a breathless laugh as he let his imagination run wild. Tomorrow he would worry about tonight, for now, he was going to indulge in one of his favorite desires...dreaming about a blue eyes brunette who talked more shit than a little and had the body to make Shane lose it. "Yeah, one more time can't hurt."

Letting his mind and hands wander, Shane enjoyed the rest of the night with a picture of the one desire he had above all others. To get A.J. Styles naked and in his bed by any means possible.


End file.
